Stress Relief
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: House Diagnoses Cuddy and comes up with a cure of his own.


_Just a one-shot I wrote for LJ thought I would post it on here. Smut! thats all it is. an idea that came to me and i thought that would be fun to write...so here it is. Enjoy!_

_The more reviews I receive the more smut will follow! in other words please review my little smut bunnies!_

Stress Relief

She sank down low, the heat melting her muscles as the bubbles sloshed around her silken frame. It had been a stressful weak. House was being more obnoxious and annoying than usual. Making very vocal, suggestive and rather sexual comments about a certain Dean of medicine with the obvious intention for them to be over heard by the prospective investor she was giving a tour round the diagnostics department at the time.

She had to keep her strained smile on for longer, extra effort added to keep if from slipping while she was subjected to a great deal of interesting and awkward questions. A watching House lingered in the corner of her eye, leant up against the wall twirling his cane between his fingers as he watched her try and scramble out the hole he'd dug for her, not an easy feat in three inch heels, but she managed it...just. Her dignity remained intact as, fortunately, the investor was not deterred and made a rather large donation; didn't stop her from wanting to ring House's neck though.

He avoided her, wary of his punishment and she avoided him worried of what she'd do if she saw his smug mug once more that day, she didn't need blood on her hands…it would ruin her suit.

She left at half nine and headed home fighting her way through the raging storm, rain lashing down around her. She was now warm and relaxed reclining in her bath tub a glass of wine in one hand as gentle melodies floated in from her bedroom. Candles surrounding her, the only light in the room, as the warm water melted her muscles and the lavender scented bath bubbles floated though her senses calming her, allowing the days stress to ease from her joints, washing any anger away as she lost herself in her daydream.

A loud bang broke her strand of thought, something was moving.

She rose out of the bath, suds sliding over her body as the droplets trickled from her skin. She wrapped a towel tightly round her frame, tucking the end in at the top as the cool air tingled over her arms.

She cautiously began to work her way from the room, investigating each individual area over her house trying to find the source of the noise she'd heard moments before.

Nothing

Must have been the wind she decided and ambled her way back to the bathroom allowing her towel to fall to her bedroom floor as she entered the en-suit ready to continue her wallowing, only to squeak in surprise at what she saw.

Clothes littered the floor leading an untidy trail to the sunken bathtub in the middle of the room which now contained the broad shoulders of a rather gruff diagnostician…the stressful point at present.

Her noise had attracted unwanted attention as he whirled round in the water, eyes locking onto her own before allowing them to flow freely over her widening with glee as he took in her bare body.

'Shit,' she darted behind the door as her reality over took the anger and she realised she was naked in front of the very man who would use it against her. His eyebrows rose, vanishing under his hairline as a smirk became firmly implemented on his lips, he'd obviously got a good look and she was sure it would come back to bite her in the ass one of these days, hoping House would keep his teeth to himself was just wishful thinking.

'House!'

'Oh there you are, I wondered were you'd gone. One moment this naked beauty was before my eyes, the next thing it vanished in whip of wet curls. I thought I'd taken one too many Vicoden.'

She ignored his comment, preferring to forget that the moment ever happened or convince him it truly was a figment of his imagination.

Her leg snuck out trying to hook her toes on to the towel only inches away and drag it to her. House was watching her every movement, delighted eyes lingering all over her leg as more and more skin was exposed in a desperate attempt to retrieve the discarded rag that stood between her and her dignity. Her toes curled in the material as she flung it up into the air thankful that it fell between her fingertips. She wrapped it once more round her frame trying to cover any relevant pieces of skin that may cause some embarrassment not that she could embarrass herself anymore that she had.

She wandered into the room once she was certain nothing was showing, 'House what are you doing?'

His attention return to the water, 'I would have thought that was obvious,-'

A toned, fluffy calf rose from the depths of the froth, the bubbles caressing his skin as he wriggled his toes in the air, '-taking a bath.'

'Don't be ignorant House.'

He turned to her once more, 'I've been doing it for years why break the pattern of a lifetime?'

She sighed, 'Because it's not an attractive quality.' She was watching him, her eyes never leaving his face frighten if they move down her might misinterpret her interest, the last thing she wanted was a return display of her previous show and tell.

'All the more reason to keep it.'

His smirk returned as he allowed his eyes to roam freely over her body, taking in the little lines of bare skin uncovered by the towel. It was so tight her breast were fighting for ground, the soft skin was protruding over the edges much to House's obvious delight. His eyes lingered for a moment longer before his blue orbs met with her own, she shifted, a stab of something unknown attempting to sever the strings of anger, she blinked, her body wavering as though in a breeze, a shiver running over her spine. It vanished as quickly as it appeared. The sensation had made her feel vulnerable and exposed and her body had hardened in its defence. She had no desire to be any of those things, especially in front of him.

Tossing her head in an attempt to rid the memory caused more curls to cascade round her face, escaping from the loose clip holding her hair back. The ones that had previously reclined in the water with her were damp, clinging to her skin.

'What are you doing here, in my House? Why did you come to see me? What do you want?' so many questions, he couldn't possibly evade the answer.

'All different questions with a variety of answers, which one would you like first?'

She felt the bubble of anger rise once more; he was being intentionally difficult…what a surprise!

'All of them in order, starting now!'

'Ok…what was the first one again?'

She wanted to scream, hold his head under the water and watch him squirm; people wouldn't deny she'd been provoked; hell he'd been provoking her for well over five years. She'd even heard that there was a bet going on as to when she would snap and they would return to find him vanished without a trace.

He was watching her, weighing her level of stress, clearly thriving in her frustration, he was in heaven. His fingers resting beneath his chin in mock thought, his blue eyes never leaving her own; shit what was wrong with her, her emotions up and down like a yoyo. The ocean blue washed over her, calming her senses and cooling her anger without him even having to lift a finger. She tensed, he had to leave.

His eyes broke free, she felt the disappointment ebb through her but refused to recognise it for what it was, instead choosing to plough on with the argument which was currently very one sided and only adding fuel to the flame.

'Why did you come and see me?'

'To apologise.'

She faltered surely not, House wouldn't apologise. She frowned, he was up to something, 'apologise?'

'Yeah, didn't build your sexual status up high enough, if I'd made you sound even better in bed it would have increase the incentive for your investor. He might have up the donation by a couple of thousand in the hopes of getting lucky…unless he already has.' He wiggled his eyebrows in his usual suggestive manner.

There was the House she knew and loved, shit, no liked the House she knew and liked, and hell that was pushing it. God what was happening? The lavender fumes were going to her head. She hadn't even felt a rise at his comment, accepting it for what it was and allowing it to pass. Had she really become immune to his so called comments? So used to them over the years they rolled off her like water of a ducks back. She refused to let it show, there was no way she could let him get away with it, if he realised his attacks weren't working he would regroup and come from a different angle, which was the last thing she needed.

She forced a frown, her voice dipping low and deadly, 'that wasn't quite the apology I was after, but that doesn't explain why your in 'MY' bath.'

'Your bath?' his level of falsified innocence was astounding. 'I didn't realise.'

'Sure you didn't; who else's bath would it be?' she was frowning for real now the frustration and anger retuning with a vengeance as he tried to work his way out of his current predicament and was lounging, seemingly unbothered by her presence, in a very large, warm bath that was once hers while she is standing out in open getting cold.

'I knew it was your bath tub, but I didn't realise the bath was for you.'

'Well who else would it be for, you've roamed around my House, you know there's no on-'

'So you're still not seeing anyone?'

There we go left field, he's attacked and she wasn't ready, so she fired an answer back without a thought. 'No.'

Then what he asked filtered in through her senses, 'Why do you ask?' it was a loose question, seemingly asked without care.

'I'm surprised, a woman with a body as zesty as yours,' his eyes washed over her once more, 'should really have men falling at her feet. What's wrong are they ugly?'

She shook her head, 'what?'

'Your feet are they ugly, that's the only reason I can think why a guy wouldn't want to have one wild night with you.'

Her mouth fell open, 'If I didn't know better I would say there was a compliment lying in there somewhere.'

'But you know better right?'

She sighed, 'yes I do.'

She watched him recline, sinking deeper, and the absurdity of the moment hit here, 'House why are you taking a bath in my home?'

His eyes didn't open as he answered, 'got caught in the storm soaked to the skin, the warm water was just to welcoming, didn't like being cold and wet.'

The image of a drenched house, T-shirt clinging to his torso rippling over his muscles entered her head but it was quickly pushed away once more as the following words floated from his lips, 'I prefer being hot and wet,' a sentence with intended ambiguity, 'you're welcome to join me.'

The tone was mocking as though it was a challenge he was pretty sure she wouldn't take up, she couldn't sit naked in a bath with her employee, they both knew that was a serious breach of the ethics code, besides judging on her recent reflections getting hot and wet with her diagnostician wasn't a safe bet and yet she halted.

Why shouldn't she, it was her bath, she hadn't asked him here, and the thoughts and feelings were nothing, just years of sexual frustration welling up at the sight of a naked man, it could be anyone for all her body cared, in her mind it was a different matter.

The anger egged her on,

'Fine, I will,'

He spluttered, she enjoyed his sense of shock, nice to scare him once in a while, his eyes had snapped open running over her body, accepting the fact he was about to have his boss getting hot, wet and naked only inches from him and will be unable to touch, she was going to enjoy this.

'Forward,' she made a waving motion with her hands as he frowned, 'I'm sitting behind you, sorry to rain on your parade but I'm staying out of your sightline, I see your ugly mug enough as it is I don't need it eyeing me up in the bath while I try and relax, I would prefer, for once, to have your back to me.'

He shifted only inches leaving a tiny space for her to squeeze into; she wasn't going to let him win. He was eyeing her the whole time.

'Eyes front!'

He pouted, 'your no fun.'

'Neither are you…eyes front.'

'I could be.' He's openly leering now, anyone would think it was a deterrence technique, it wasn't going to work

'House! Eyes front otherwise I will poke them out with your cane.'

'Oh I love it when you order me around.'

'I'd love it if you'd listen when I do.'

She grabbed his chin, forcing his face away from her, 'eyes front,' she lowered herself in behind him the water still warm and welcoming her legs sliding either side of his thighs brushing against his skin.

She lounged into the back of the bath, sliding forward by accident, House was now firmly nestled between her legs and he didn't seem to want to move. Her eyes slid shut as she lost herself once more, accompanied now by a tickling sensation on the inside of her calves. House began to massage them, his finger tips setting her flesh on fire. She tried to ignore the little tingles as his hands ran over her skin.

'You're stressed.' He was staring down at the water, watching his fingers work over her.

'Hmm?' she was lost, the sensations lulling her to sleep.

'I have been diagnosing you all week and the conclusion is that you're stressed.'

His voice disturbed her thoughts, 'you're the cause,' it held no conviction as she smiled.

'Well I'll have to be the remedy won't I, undo all my bad work.'

Her head rose up eyes fluttering open. He was still facing forwards, fingers tracing patterns over her skin. Her gaze was broken as House's left hand entered her eye line, waving the soap beneath her nose,

'Backrub time.'

She laughed, 'you have too be kidding. You went through all this to get a backrub?'

'No that's just a perk, I think it's the least you can do.'

'How'd you work that one out?' the question was empty, in her head she's already consented, the soap rolling between her finger tips.

'I plan to be your stress relief.'

'How do you prepare to do that?'

She could sense the smile behind the voice as she brought her soapy hands up to caress his shoulders.

'You'll see.' She was intrigued, he was teasing her.

She allowed her fingers to run over his back, hands working his shoulders. They were so strong, the cane a cause of high upper body strength. She traced her fingers over his spine, his head fell forward and she massaged the stiff point beneath the hairline, caressing his smooth skin, covering it in the white froth before rinsing it away.

'Mmm,' the murmur made her wriggle; the sound of satisfaction pleased her as she felt him melt beneath her fingertips. 'Bit lower, yep that's perfect.'

She was watching her hands circling his back with the soap as the flickering candle light picked up the contours of his body, the curves of his shoulder blades and dips of his spine.

A smile tainted her lips as she realised the way in which he had wheedled his way back into her good books with apparent ease and had even managed to push the employee relationship further than even she thought possible, what was slightly worrying was she'd let him.

Once his back was covered in soap she placed the bar down onto the side and once again began to slide her fingers over his smooth skin.

Her legs were still straddled either side of him and as she continued to rub, he wrapped his fingers round the soap, and begins to slide it over her calves. Her breath catching as she felt his big strong hands gently caress her skin as he ran the soap up to her knee before his hands run down to her ankle and he begins to rub her feet in silence.

As they half sit and half lie in the bath together, the music floating in from the bedroom seems to take on a strongly sexual feel, she can feel her muscles tensing, the scent and heat lingering in the air and before she knows what she's doing she leant forward placing a kiss on his neck. She expected him to jump or mock her but all she hears is a light groan as his head falls back. Her lips touch his skin once more, opening them allowing her tongue to trail over his skin, tasting him, sucking softly as her lips travel up to his earlobe.

His fingers come to rest in the water, he's stopped moving and everything seems to be happening so slowly and yet not fast enough. Her skin is on fire from his touch, a light throbbing as the desire pools between her thighs.

He carefully lifts himself from the water, sloshing around his hips as he turns too look at her, eyes running over her naked body once again, but this time she feels no need to hide. She sees his eyes glaze over darkening with lust; his lips touch hers, tentatively before deepening the kiss, his lips teasing hers as he drags his tongue lazily over her upper curve. She opens her mouth and his tongue tangles with her own.

Her arms lace themselves round his shoulders pulling him closer. He's now fully facing her, legs lying over her own. His teeth nipping and sucking his way over her throat sending fire blazing through her senses.

He drags his stubble over her collar bone, hands resting on her hips before dragging his tongue over the raw skin, soothing.

She shivers.

He sits up, breaking away fingers wrapping round the soap once more eyes locked onto hers trying to assess any change in thought, there is none.

He gently begins soaping her arms and elbows in long strokes coating her skin in sweet smelling white foam and god, she never knew how sensual his hands could be, his musicians fingers playing a tune only she could hear, running melodies through her senses. This is the first time she has ever been turned on by someone sliding soap between her finger tips.

He allows the soap to travel to the top of her arms and over her shoulders eyes never leaving hers as he moves closer and closer to her nipples which are rock hard, but he isn't touching them not yet, the wait is unbearable.

He brings the soap over her left bud; she gasps her gaze dropping to the water as the bubbles have disappeared. His cock is nestled between her legs, long and hard. She slips the soap out from between his fingers, dipping her hand into the water sliding it up and down the shaft around his balls and up around the head. Little moans escape as he gently rocks against her hand, the light sensation teasing as she continues to stoke.

The soap falls from her fingers his hand wraps around it once more, tracing lines over her body dragging it over her nipples, her breathing is fast and harsh, heart beat pounding against her chest as his hand dipped lower, slipping between her legs as he slides the soap over her clit. Her eyes squeeze shut, head falling back, the mist of lust and desire consuming her as her senses sting. She wants him inside her.

Her eyes snap open, a gurgling noise parting the mist. The water is slowly draining away. House settles himself between her spread legs, pausing, watching, eyes asking if this is ok. She nods, head falling back as she feels his tongue slip between her legs. It caresses her outer lips before probing deeper, slowly penetrating, making her squirm desperate for more. He's licking, sucking, lapping at her juices, teasing the soft walls of her sex.

She begins to pant, groaning as her hips buck, her hands sinking into his hair pulling him deeper.

'More…pleeeasse,' she begs, 'lick me hard and slow,' she feels her body begin to quiver, groaning, and breathless,

His makes long lingering licks, as his tongue continues to work in and out of her folds.

'Nrgh…Harder!'

Her hand curls tighter into his hair. Nails scraping at his scalp, rocking her hips into his face as she soars over the edge, she cries out as she floods into his mouth, her body jerking like crazy in the confines of the bath after her climax.

He lifts his head, pleased with the satisfied look glazed over her features. He places a long lingering kiss over her mouth; she can taste her juices coating his tongue, sweet and tangy before he pulls away.

Without a word he rises; still stiff. Remaining naked he walks from the room without a backward glance. She follows once her breath has returned and her legs are able to support her weight.

He is laying on her bed, spread out in all his glory, hands resting behind his head. He stares, his gaze confident. She feels the tingles of fire previously doused flare up once more, the ache for him stronger than before.

She walks over to her bedside, smiling as his eyes watch her, hips swinging temptingly. She withdraws a condom, ripping the packet between her teeth, crawling onto the bed, straddling him as she rolls the latex over his stiff shaft, he groans from her contact thrusting his prick up between her fingers. She pumps it gently, teasing feeling it jerk with anticipation as he writhes beneath her.

She rises up onto her knees dragging his stiff cock over her clit, bathing his head in her heat, coating him in her arousal.

A gasp rises from her throat when he's only an inch in, the sensation of being filled long since forgotten, has never felt so good. She plunges down. It's perfect, the perfect fuck, riding him for just the right amount of time, not too long, not too short. The feeling of power, being on top, the only power she has ever truly held over him his gasps and groans egging her on. She keeps pumping up and down on his prick, his hands on her hips as he thrusts into her matching her rhythm. She feels her walls around him begin to tighten and watches his face as he cums eyes squeezed tight as the pleasure washes over him. The little noises from the back of his throat send her over the edge, her nails dragging over his chest as she explodes round him, climaxing for the second time that night.

She collapses, chest heaving against his. His lips caress her temple. She rolls off him, curling up, expecting him to leave but his arms wrap round her pulling her against him as he nuzzles his nose in her hair.

'Relaxed?'

She yawns, 'very.'

------------

She wakes up the following morning aching in all the right places. Unsurprisingly the bed's empty, she wasn't disappointed, it's was what she expected. She lies back, staring at the ceiling, utterly relaxed, laughing at the irony of the cause being the cure.

She rolled form the bed, strolling into the kitchen running her fingers through her hair. Sticking on the coffee, she leans against the cupboards. Her eyes fell upon a piece of paper abandoned on the table, stooping to scoop it into her finger tips scanning the familiar scrawl.

Illness: Stress

Cause: Unknown :)

Medical Advice: House, (willing) to be taken at least 3 times a week, administer throughout the day if required (preferably during clinic). First dose required tonight at 9.00…see you then!

She smiled, looks like this was going to be an ongoing treatment.


End file.
